


Najbardziej samotni ludzie świata

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU z żywym Michałem, Andrzej wie o wszystkim, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Badass Family, Beginnings, Cute Ending, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Michał gets a hug, Michał needs a hug, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slow Romance, Smuga to emocjonalna ameba, Squad Ochrony Michała Smugi, Tadek jest kochany, Wilmuga w tle - Freeform, Yeti zeżarło kanon, biedny Michał, bracia Smuga mają podobne ogarnięcie emocjonalne, groźby proszę przesyłać listownie, its getting better, niczego nie żałuję, nowy ship, obaj bracia, post Hemis, post Syberia, we stan Tadek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Według pomysłu Ixon, która także wymyśliła ten ship i mnie do niego przekonała :)Opowieść o ludziach, wychodzących powoli z mroku i szukających nadziei na lepsze jutro.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki & Michał Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki/Michał Smuga
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Najbardziej samotni ludzie świata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts).



Pierwszą myślą bosmana Nowickiego, gdy spotkał Michała Smugę było to, że ten człowiek jest silny.   
Nieprawdopodobnie silny. Nie tak, by zabijał innych albo używał tej siły, by narzucać otoczeniu swoją władzę. Tak silny, że nic nie mogło go zabić. Dosłownie nic.  
Wycieńczony nieludzko człowiek, który otarł się o śmierć, chodził po klasztornej celi powoli, z widocznym trudem utrzymując się na niemal odmrożonych nogach.  
Ale nie zatrzymał się. Zdawał się po prostu nie respektować faktu, że ledwo starcza mu sił na każdy krok. Chodził od ściany do ściany.  
Tadek stał na korytarzu, bo pierwszą rzeczą jaką o Michale dowiedział się od drugiego Smugi, było to, że lepiej, by mu nie zawracali głowy. By dali mu spokój. Bo on naprawdę ma dość wiele przeżyć za sobą. Bo trzeba go zrozumieć.  
Tak więc, gdy znerwicowany i wymęczony całą atmosferą napięcia, Wilmowski wyciągał od Smugi konieczne wieści, jednocześnie strofując go za to, że ich podróżnik także wyglądał jakby tydzień nie spał, Tadek stał i obserwował.  
Odnotował gdzieś w tle, że dwaj Wilmowscy nieco się odsunęli, gdy Smuga przyciszonym głosem zaczął nakreślać sytuację brata i powód ściągnięcia ich aż do Hemis.  
Michał chodził uparcie, szary na twarzy ze zmęczenia, z zawartymi kurczowo dłońmi w pięści i skupioną miną, jakby kazano mu walczyć o każdy ten jeden krok.  
Poniekąd tak właśnie było…  
Sił zabrakło mu na chwilę przy ścianie, gdy odwracał się od niej, by powrócić do wędrówki po pokoju. Oparł się o nią ręką, krzywiąc z bólu, który dotkliwym skurczem przeszył mięśnie. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, utrzymał się chyba tylko cudem, by nie upaść.  
Tadek na ludzkie cierpienie nie zwykł patrzyć bezczynnie. Zapomniał więc o wszystkim, czego Smuga radził mu nie robić.  
Po prostu wszedł do celi, szybkim krokiem podchodząc do rannego.  
Michał zerwał się do pionu błyskawicznie, odsuwając długi krok wzdłuż ściany i patrząc na niego wrogim, groźnym spojrzeniem.  
Nowicki zmusił się do najłagodniejszego uśmiechu, jaki miał.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – spytał po prostu.  
Szczęki byłego skazańca zawarły się jeszcze mocniej.  
\- A wyglądam, jakbym potrzebował? – warknął, cofając się jeszcze o krok.  
Tadek w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. Potem dopiero w oczy rzucił mu się gest odruchowego zasłonięcia żeber i brzucha drugą ręką w połowie gardy. Michał patrzył na niego gniewnie, czekając na atak z jego strony.  
Marynarz cofnął się więc o krok, unosząc dłonie.  
\- Wybacz, brachu, pomyślałem tylko, że może chciałbyś pomocy.  
Geolog ani drgnął, wciąż patrzył na niego spojrzeniem wilka, który zbyt wiele razy otrzymał cios i teraz sam zaatakuje jako pierwszy, jeśli ktokolwiek się do niego zbliży.  
Do celi wbiegł Smuga, od razu wchodząc pomiędzy nich i unosząc dłonie w uspokajającym ruchu.  
\- Ej, dobra, bez takich. Nie skaczcie sobie do gardeł od razu.  
Bosman cofnął się jeszcze trochę.  
\- Poważnie, nie chciałem cię płoszyć ani…  
\- Nie spłoszyłeś – syknął przez zęby Michał – Po prostu nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Niczyjej pomocy.   
Jego ostry ton urwał się nagle, gdy napotkał spojrzenie brata. Podróżnik powoli podszedł do niego.  
\- W porządku, nikt cię nie zmusza. Ale tym ludziom można ufać.  
Michał nijak nie okazał po sobie zrozumienia.  
Smuga zerknął przez ramię na Tadka.   
\- Zostawisz nas na chwilę? – spytał cicho, lekko zmieszany.  
Nowicki wysunął się z powrotem na korytarz od razu, ale daleko nie uszedł. Usłyszał jeszcze jak ich przyjaciel cicho i łagodnie tłumaczył:  
\- Ja rozumiem, czemu się do nas dystansujesz. Nie ma problemu i tak znajdziemy sposób, by ci pomóc. Ale nie warcz na nich. Ci ludzie przebyli pół świata tutaj, by mi pomóc… by nam pomóc. Są tutaj też dla ciebie i chcą ci pomóc. Możesz im ufać tak, jak ufasz mi. To nasza… nasza rodzina.  
Michał nie odpowiedział bratu nic, a jeśli nawet, to zbyt cicho, by jego głos dotarł na korytarz.  
Tadek zerknął na Wilmowskiego z ponurą miną.  
Sam właściwie nie wiedział, czemu poinformował go cicho:  
\- Strasznie zahukany. Traktuje nas jak potencjalnych wrogów po prostu.  
Andrzej skinął głową, a minę miał równie posępną, co marynarz.  
\- Trudno go winić.

Tak, trudno było mieć Michałowi za złe, że odkąd przybyli do Hemis, nie rozmawiał z nimi niemal wcale, zdawał się przebywać myślami w zupełnie innym świecie lub ewidentnie ich unikał.  
Akceptował brata, jego obecność była jedną, która mu nie przeszkadzała. I Smuga o tym wiedział. Siedział z nim prawie cały czas, nim oni przybyli, a i po ich zjawieniu się, nie chciał zostawiać byłego zesłańca samemu sobie.  
Skutkiem tego Michał powoli się uspokajał i przyzwyczajał do nich, a podróżnik przespał może trzy godziny w ciągu pięciu dni. Po owych pięciu dniach Wilmowski nie wytrzymał.  
Stoczyli ze Smugą groteskowo pokojową, szeptaną kłótnię na temat konieczności spania, nie budząc przy tym nawet Michała czy Tomka za ścianą. Koniec końców Andrzej zwyciężył.   
Tadek obserwował to z lekko rozczulonym uśmiechem. Groźny i samowystarczalny podróżnik nie potrafił zbyt długo sprzeciwiać się tej jednej osobie. Uległ jego argumentom – zwłaszcza temu jednemu, że nie zostawią Michała samego, bo Nowicki zdeklarował gotowość zmiany warty przy nim – i pozwolił się zabrać do celi obok, gdzie Tomek spał już od kilku godzin.  
Bosman ponaglił ruchem głowy geografa, gdy ten zawahał się, czy także się kłaść.  
\- Postaraj się go nie wkurzać – szepnął jeszcze, łapiąc Tadka za łokieć i posyłając znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Nie być sobą. Zajarzyłem – zaśmiał się bezgłośnie marynarz.  
Andrzej westchnął z rezygnacją i poszedł wyegzekwować położenie się spać od swojego uparciucha.  
Ale Tadek przestał się uśmiechać, ledwie został w celi sam.   
Michał spał skulony pod kocami, zwinięty prawie, że w kulkę. Jak wilk. Bosman z lekkim rozbawieniem ponownie wyłapał takie skojarzenie w swojej głowie, patrząc na nowopoznanego podróżnika.  
Usiadł na kocach pod ścianą, nieco obok pryczy, tak by w razie niespodziewanej pobudki, ocalony z zesłania człowiek najpierw zobaczył celę, a dopiero potem olbrzyma, któremu nie do końca ufał.  
Michał spał czujnie, bardzo nerwowo, co jakiś czas wzdrygając się i zaciskając mocno dłonie. Choć w celi panowała cisza, jego zdawał się bezustannie dręczyć jakiś bodziec, który wciąż wyrywał go z tej głębszej, regenerującej fazy snu.  
Tadek przestał gapić się w ścianę i zwrócił wzrok wprost na niego. Ze szczerym współczuciem patrzył na ten cień człowieka.   
_„To mogłeś być ty…”_ – brzęczała niechciana myśl na samym dnie głowy – _„Gdyby Andrzej nie zabrał cię z Warszawy ze sobą, to byłbyś ty…”_  
O ile zniósłby to wszystko i przeżył. Bo tego nie był pewien. Nie był pewien, czy starczyłoby mu na to sił. Czy by się po tym wszystkim w ogóle podniósł.  
Rozumiał Michała. Tak cholernie dobrze go rozumiał.  
Siedział w milczeniu, zbolałym wzrokiem śledząc, jak skryte pod rogiem koca dłonie wciąż zaciskały się na nim nerwowo, kurczowo przez sen szukając opcji oparcia… zasłony, jakiejkolwiek ochrony przed bólem, który musiał na niego nieuchronnie spaść.  
W końcu nie wytrzymał, powoli wstał z ziemi, gdy dobiegł do niego zdławiony syk, wyrwany zza zaciśniętej kurczowo przegrody zębów.  
Podszedł do śpiącego powoli. Nie powiedział nic. Michał musiał być koszmarnie wyczulony na bodźce, więc bez wątpienia obudziłoby go zupełnie obce, szorstkie brzmienie głębokiego głosu.   
Wyciągnął dłoń nad wstrząsanymi dreszczem plecami, powoli oparł ją samymi opuszkami o jego bark, a jeszcze wolniejszym ruchem przesunął nimi w kojący, monotonny sposób.  
Michał wciąż oddychał z trudem, dusząc się wręcz powietrzem. Ale nie zerwał się z posłania, więc to już była połowa sukcesu. Tadek nieco pewniej przejechał dłonią po jego barku, próbując choć trochę go uspokoić.  
_„Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny”_ – chciał szepnąć łagodnym, kojącym tonem. Ale wiedział, że samym głosem zapewne wystraszyłby go całkowicie. Więc nic nie powiedział.   
Powoli zamknął dłoń na jego barku, gdy łagodne ruchy zaczęły odnosić skutek. Michał przestał się dusić oddechem, znacznie spokojniej nabrał powietrza, rozluźniając też przy tym zawarte kurczowo szczęki.   
Jego dłonie wciąż lekko drżały, ale wczepiły się w skraj koca i już nie wydawały się szukać ochrony przed czymś.  
Więc Tadek nie ruszył się z miejsca przez kolejne dwie godziny, powolnymi ruchami po barku uspokajając śpiącego przez cały ten czas. Nic nie powiedział.  
Mimo to miał wrażenie, że jego myśli jakimś cudownym sposobem dotarły do śpiącego, mówiąc mu, że jest bezpieczny… że nic mu nie grozi… że czuwa nad nim cholerny dwumetrowy, dość silny człowiek, który ciosem pięści zabił pieprzonego byka na rodeo na Dzikim Zachodzie. I naprawdę, ktokolwiek chciałby zadać ból bratu jego przyjaciela, będzie musiał najpierw skonfrontować się z nim. I nic mu nie grozi… i może spać… i jest bezpieczny… bo ktoś go po prostu rozumie.

Rozespany i rozczochrany jak nieboskie stworzenie, Tomek zajrzał do drugiej celi jakieś dwie godziny później.   
I wycofał się od razu, ledwie urwał w połowie ziewanie, bo coś rzuciło mu się w oczy.   
Nowicki siedział na skraju pryczy, trzymając dłoń na plecach rannego. Sam też miał lekko przymknięte oczy, ale w skupionym spokoju po prostu stał na straży.  
Tomek wrócił na korytarz po cichu. Powoli pokiwał głową. Wsunął się z powrotem do właściwego pomieszczenia.  
Napotkał od razu pytający wzrok ojca. Andrzej nie ruszył się co prawda, by nie obudzić Smugi, śpiącego z głową na jego piersi, ale znacząco oczekiwał wyjaśnień i raportu, jak ma się sytuacja z rannym.  
Tomek tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł kciuk w górę.  
Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi w namyśle.  
Ale syn nie rozwinął komunikatu, wciąż z tym irytująco wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem schował się na powrót pod koce i zawinął w nie, jak w kokon.  
Andrzej zaczął więc myśleć nad tym jeszcze intensywniej… dopóki sam nie zasnął, uśpiony nader rozpraszającym głęboką zadumę faktem, że ktoś wtulił się w niego jak w poduszkę.

Pandit Davasarman wrócił od mnichów nieco później, zajrzał do śpiących, potem do drugiej celi… ale stamtąd wygoniło go groźne spojrzenie Nowickiego. Więc sobie poszedł.   
Jakoś nie bardzo uśmiechało mu się irytowanie Tadka, gdy ten robił za czyjegoś stróża.

Jedynym, który ośmielił się zajrzeć do Michała i wejść do celi, był Smuga, ale dopiero rankiem następnego dnia, bo wbrew swojej deklaracji, nie udało mu się wstać po trzech, czterech godzinach snu i spał w najlepsze aż do świtu.  
Zawahał się w progu, bo Tadek wstał już z pryczy i stał obok niej, wciąż jednak swoim dość sporym jestestwem odgradzając zły świat od Michała.  
Drgnął dopiero na cichy szept podróżnika:  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Przekimał grzecznie całą noc – bosman uśmiechnął się do niego, zabierając dłoń z barku byłego zesłańca.  
Smuga utkwił w nim nieco niedowierzające, zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Potem spojrzał na brata.   
\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – szepnął, źle kryjąc radość.  
Tadek rozłożył ręce.  
\- Ludzie uważają, że mam na nich dobry wpływ – zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, mówiąc nawet ciszej niż Smuga.  
Wysunął się z celi z ociąganiem, jakby już przywykł do faktu, że to on czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem śpiącego.  
Napotkał jeszcze szczerze poruszone spojrzenie.  
\- Dziękuję ci – szepnął Smuga, gdy bosman mijał go, wychodząc z celi.   
Odpowiedział mu lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Nie ma problemu, brachu.   
Odetchnął głębiej dopiero, gdy wyszedł na korytarz. I choć nie spał całą noc, nie czuł się zmęczony. Z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej roboty, wrócił do reszty przyjaciół.  
Powitał go szykujący śniadanie Tomek o szerokim, zadowolonym uśmiechu na twarzy.  
\- Jak poszło?  
\- No łba mi nie urwał – parsknął marynarz, dosiadając się do nich.  
\- Mhm – najmłodszy z grupy dalej patrzył na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Nie jest taki groźny – dodał z rozbawieniem Tadek.  
Tomek skwitował to ruchem głowy i jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Zerknął na ojca powoli, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
Wilmowski otworzył szerzej oczy, spojrzał ukradkiem na Nowickiego. Potem pokręcił powoli głową, ewidentnie nie podzielając refleksji Tomka na jakiś temat.  
\- Przyszliście już, sahibie – Pandit zawahał się w progu celi.  
\- A tak, tak, właź pan, panie Davasarman… i przepraszam, że wcześniej pana wygoniłem spojrzeniem…  
\- To zrozumiałe – Hindus uśmiechnął się łagodnie – Ranny człowiek potrzebuje snu i spokoju.  
Tomek skrył uśmiech, bo akurat gdy ci dwaj rozmawiali, on spojrzał na ojca. I wyraźnie odnotował, jak Wilmowski odrobinę polał się herbatą, gdy tknęła go jakaś myśl.

****

\- Dziękuję.  
Tadek drgnął, wytrącony z zadumy i odwrócił się na jaku niemal o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, by spojrzeć na jadącego za nim Michała.  
\- Co? – spytał odruchowo.  
Ciemne, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie zwróciło się wprost na niego.  
\- Słyszałeś.  
\- Ja… no tak, spoko – Nowicki wzruszył ramionami – Ale za co mi pan dziękujesz, bo coś mi chyba umknęło?  
\- Janek powiedział mi, że siedziałeś obok mnie, by on mógł odpocząć. Za to – poinformował go ze spokojem geolog, znów wracając spojrzeniem na góry wokół przełęczy.  
Bosman lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
To był bez wątpienia pierwszy pokojowy gest Michała w ich stronę. W jego stronę.  
I choć wykonano go już sporo czasu po wspomnianej przysłudze, Tadek uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie, gdy znów jechał prosto, patrząc przed siebie.   
_„Mówiłem, że wcale nie jesteś groźny, bratku, nic a nic”_ – skomentował do siebie w myśli, bardzo z tego faktu zadowolony.  
Co prawda Michał nadal się do nich bardzo dystansował i trudno było się z nim porozumieć, ale powoli tracił oznaki wrogiego nastawienia do przyjaciół swojego brata.

Pierwszego dopuścił do siebie Tomka, co w sumie nikogo nie zdziwiło. Radosny z natury, bezpośredni i sympatyczny dzieciak wydawał się przecież najmniej niebezpieczny z nich wszystkich.  
Michał z początku niezręcznie prowadził z nim rozmowę, ale gdy chłopak zaczął tytułować go „wujkiem”, rozluźnił się przy nim wyraźnie, przyjmując dzieciaka do rodziny.  
Wilmowskiego też zaakceptował, zwłaszcza gdy w pełni dotarła do niego relacja Andrzeja z jego bratem. Nie umiał z nim dłużej rozmawiać, z nikim nie umiał, ale nie traktował go już jak zagrożenie.  
Pandita kojarzył już wcześniej, więc do niego nastawienia nie musiał zmieniać.  
Tadek dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że on jeden wciąż wzbudzał u Michała odruchowe oczekiwanie na atak. No tak, w niektórych ludziach budził strach samą swoją sylwetką.   
Jednak odnotował też, że chyba bardziej na byłego zesłańca nie działała jego postać, a sam fakt, że bosman był z natury dość głośny i wylewny, czasami nawet nieprzewidywalny w reakcjach.  
Pamiętał, jak parę lat temu płoszył nawet ich Smugę, gdy z zaskoczenia huknął go dłonią w łopatkę czy do niego coś zawołał. Podróżnik się przyzwyczaił. Ale jego brat był zbyt zmęczony ludźmi, by choćby próbować.  
Więc Tadek wziął na to poprawkę, ledwie wysnuł taki wniosek.

I to była chwila, gdy Andrzej Wilmowski zaczął wątpić w świat.   
Oto bowiem, cud nad cudami, pan bosman, który potrafił prosto z mostu obrazić pół narodu Indii nieprzemyślanymi uwagami o ich zwyczajach, albo otwarcie mówić Panditowi, że mu niezbyt ufa, Tadek mający takie wyczucie taktu, jak Smuga rozeznanie emocjonalne, czyli praktycznie na minusie, ten Tadek, tak, ten właśnie Tadek, mający czelność wyzywać Indian albo niewybrednie dogryzać ich przewodnikom na temat wielożeństwa, diametralnie zmienił swoje zachowanie w stosunku do Michała.  
Przestał przy nim krzyczeć, czy choćby bez ostrzeżenia głośniej coś mówić. Zwrócił uwagę, że chodził dość cicho i łatwo mu było podejść do ludzi nieusłyszanym, więc zaczął dawać znaki, gdy się zbliżał, by nie zaskoczyć Michała nagłym pojawieniem się krok za nim. Nie podchodził do niego bliżej niż na dwa metry, szanując przestrzeń prywatną, czyli coś, czego drugi Smuga nie zdołał na nim wymusić do respektowania przez przeszło cztery lata.   
Wilmowski patrzył na to i dziwił się w duchu tej niespodziewanej domyślności przyjaciela. Smuga patrzył na to także, ale nic mu to nie mówiło. Tomek jechał z dumnym uśmiechem.   
Pandit postanowił się nie wtrącać w relacje tej nieco porypanej rodziny i większość czasu siedział z szerpami, najczęściej rozmawiając z Udadżalaką. Jakoś nie miał ochoty wtarabaniać się między wódkę a zakąski, lub między jamajkę a wzmożone coraz bardziej pilnowanie dość dzikiego jeszcze współtowarzysza.  
I tak sobie jechali wzdłuż gór aż do Tybetu.

Jednak tym, czego Tadek nie wziął pod uwagę, planując ułatwienie Michałowi integracji z nimi, był fakt, że geolog może i odwykł od kontaktu z ludźmi, ale naprawdę nie był ślepy.  
Początkowo próbował ignorować te małe gesty. Udawał, że nie dostrzega, jak między innymi bosman jemu jednemu nie przywalił nigdy śniegiem w plecy w ramach żartu – próbował się wtedy nie śmiać, gdy Janek zrewanżował się ciosem śnieżką w twarz marynarza, choć to nie on akurat oberwał do niego, a rozmawiający z nim Wilmowski.   
Wmawiał sam sobie, że na pewno to nie on jest przyczyną faktu, że Tadek nie zbliża się już do ludzi z zaskoczenia (które w przypadku Tomka skutkowało zazwyczaj okrzykiem, a w przypadku Smugi kilkoma mruczanymi przekleństwami w innym języku).   
Gdy jednak po raz pierwszy dostawszy zmianę warty po bosmanie, nie został obudzony wcale i Tadek zaklinał się, że po prostu nie zerknął na księżyc i nie wiedział, która jest godzina, Michał nie wytrzymał.  
Wybrał odpowiedni moment, gdy jego brat zabrał na polowanie Tomka i w obozie został tylko zszywający rozciętą na kamieniach kurtkę Wilmowski, no i oni dwaj.  
Bardzo powoli podszedł do gotującego obiad nad małym ogniskiem marynarza. Zawahał się kilka kroków za nim.  
Tadek musiał wyczuć jego obecność, bo podniósł na niego pytający wzrok. Ale nie zażartował nic, nic nie palnął. Dał mu czas, by geolog sam wybrał, czy, jak i kiedy zamierza zacząć rozmowę.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał cicho Michał.  
Bosman lekko uniósł brwi.  
\- O czym?  
\- Że… o tym… - były zesłaniec umilkł, małym ruchem wskazał siebie – Skąd wiedziałeś… z czym jest problem…? – dokończył po chwili ciężkiego namysłu.  
\- Domyśliłem się – odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem Tadek – Nawet mnie się czasem zdarza.  
\- Ja… - Michał powoli uniósł wzrok na jego twarz – Dziękuję.  
Marynarz uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką.  
\- A przestań mi pan dziękować. Ta, czasem i ja mówię ludzkim głosem! – dodał z rozbawieniem, usiłując jakoś ośmielić rozmówcę.  
Na twarzy Michała pojawił się blady cień uśmiechu.  
\- No dobrze. Ale chciałem, byś wiedział, że… że zauważyłem i doceniam.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – Tadek posłał mu swobodny uśmiech.  
\- Choć nie wiem, co mógłbym zrobić w zamian – dodał znów sztywno Michał, z wysiłkiem próbując prowadzić rozmowę.  
Bosman zawahał się. A potem wręczył mu chochlę.  
\- Mieszaj pan. A potem sprawdź, czy dobre, a jak wykręca gębę, to dodaj soli czy coś. Ja ogarnę coś suchego do tego.  
Michał zawahał się chwilę, nim zabrał od Nowickiego drewnianą łyżkę i powoli podszedł do ogniska. Zamarł na chwilę niepewnie, bo takiego kroku się naprawdę nie spodziewał.  
Ale czując na sobie wciąż bezpośrednio przyjazne spojrzenie, zabrał się do jakże odpowiedzialnej funkcji mieszania w kociołku.  
Siedzący nieco dalej Wilmowski skrył uśmiech, pochylając się nad cerowaną kurtką.  
\- A ty czego japę szczerzysz? – warknął po cichu zupełnie innym tonem Tadek, mijając go.  
\- Ależ ja nic nie mówię – geograf ledwo opanował się na tyle, by choć odrobinę wiarygodnie zachować kamienną minę.   
Bosman obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem. Ale Andrzej nie śmiał się, spokojnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Zwróć uwagę na jego racje żywnościowe – poradził mu cicho – Tylko nie wymagaj od razu pełnego przestawienia się. Ale małymi krokami… powoli i bez większego nacisku.   
Tadek odnotował już wcześniej, że Michał jadł tylko w ostateczności, najczęściej zmuszony gadaniem brata. Nie zdziwił się i tym, choć to bolało jeszcze bardziej.  
Na zesłaniu Michał za bardzo przywykł do tego, że każdy może zrobić mu krzywdę, a jego organizm przyzwyczaił się do głodowych racji suchego prowiantu. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Czemu ja? – spytał szeptem, patrząc na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Nie wiem – Andrzej wzruszył ramionami – Bo ty jeden gotujesz coś, co da się zjeść bez cierpienia?  
\- Nabijasz się ze mnie – syknął marynarz.  
Geograf spojrzał na niego łagodnie, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, Tadziu. Nie nabijam się – zapewnił tak spokojnie i cicho, że naprawdę każdy by mu uwierzył.  
I tego jednego Nowicki mógł przestać się obawiać, gdy włączył w swoje działanie jeszcze jeden mały element.   
Jeśli ktokolwiek z towarzyszy – po za Andrzejem – to zauważył, nie dali tego po sobie poznać. I w sumie to był im za to wdzięczny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak niby miałby wyjaśnić swoje pobudki takiego działania, gdyby go o nie zapytano.  
Czy po prostu polubił Michała? Może. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo. Po prostu nie chciał go straszyć, nie chciał mu tego wszystkiego jeszcze bardziej utrudniać.   
Więc czemu nie miałby przy okazji mu też pomóc? Jak człowiek człowiekowi, rewolucjonista rewolucjoniście. Po prostu.   
Bo go rozumiał, bo mu go było szkoda. Bo chciał mu pomóc. 

*****

Michał był silnym człowiekiem. I to było jego przekleństwo. Jako silny, znosił wszystko, co go spotkało. Jako silny, musiał to wytrzymać. Czasami nachodziła go myśl, że wolałby być słabszy. Wolałby nie wytrzymywać. Wolałby po prostu przegrać.  
Skoro wygrana oznaczała nieustanne podnoszenie się z ziemi, w którą los wciskał go podkutym buciorem, to po co właściwie wygrywał? Tak… czasami wolałby być słabszy. Wolałby po prostu przegrać. Zasnąć. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna nie śnić. Nie umieć śnić, po prostu zamknąć oczy i odpocząć.  
Tak cholernie był tym wszystkim zmęczony.  
Apatycznie zniechęcający do wysiłku stan uniemożliwiał nawet spanie. Po prostu zamykał oczy, by odpoczęły od patrzenia na śnieg. Ale nie zasypiał… ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zasnąć.  
Nienawidził śnić.   
Nienawidził być słaby w tych snach. Widzieć ból, czuć go… czuć jak mrok przeszywał każdą kość piorunującym bólem, jak rozlewał się od serca wraz z krwią. Jak dusił, zalewał płuca niczym krew…  
A on nie mógł nic zrobić. Był za słaby.  
W namiocie było duszno. Wysunął się z niego powoli, owijając jeszcze kocem, choć i tak był ubrany najgrubiej z nich wszystkich. Przez Janka. Janek zmuszał go do ubierania się ciepło, do jedzenia, do odpoczynku. Gdyby nie on… to wtedy wszystko byłoby prostsze.  
Gdyby Janek sobie odpuścił ratowanie go, gdyby po prostu zignorował list, Michał miałby pełne prawo także sobie odpuścić.   
Mógłby odpocząć. Mógłby zasnąć bez snów. Mógłby przestać być tak cholernie silny.  
A nie mógł. Nie po tym, jak brat przebył dla niego pół świata. Nie po tym, jak tak strasznie przejął się misją ocalenia go. Nie mógł mu tego zrobić.  
Wyszedł z namiotu powoli, z ociąganiem wciągając w płuca haust lodowatego powietrza. Siedzący przy ogniu na warcie, bosman nie dostrzegł go, gdy Michał spokojnym, płynnym ruchem przeszedł za namioty, do stojących na śniegu jaków.   
Zwierzęta tłoczyły się przy sobie, grzejąc grubym futrem.  
Oparł się o swojego jaka plecami, olewając parskanie i ruszanie się chwilowej podpórki. Zwrócił wzrok na mroczną linię gór odcinającą się bielą śniegu od rozgwieżdżonego nieba nad ich głowami.  
Mróz zamieniał oddech w biały obłok, na którym Michał starał się nie skupiać uwagi. Nienawidził zimna. Nienawidził pieprzonego śniegu, nieustannego wiatru i mrozu, który boleśnie osadzał się w gardle i sięgał płuc, ranił oczy i przeszywał do szpiku kości.  
Mimo to nie potrafił zamknąć oczu, wodził spojrzeniem po otaczających go górskich masywach, wznoszących się wysoko ponad linię chmur, okrytych wiecznych śniegiem i lodowcami.  
Szuranie butów na śniegu wyrwało go z zadumy. Odwrócił wzrok od razu, z kamienną miną pozbawioną odbić emocji.  
Nowicki nie podszedł bliżej, ledwie odczytał średnio przyjazny wyraz twarzy. Uniósł lekko dłonie w uspokajającym, jednoznacznym geście „spoko, nie truję, spadam, nawet mnie tu nie było”. Wrócił do ognia.   
Michał odprowadził go ostrym spojrzeniem, które jednak złagodniało szybko i nawet stało się lekko niepewne.   
Wolałby, gdyby marynarz na siłę zaczynał rozmowę. Miałby wtedy pretekst, by go spławić. A tak…  
Z poczuciem winy odnotował, że przepłoszył go samym spojrzeniem. Odetchnął głęboko, znów wciągając zimne powietrze w płuca aż do bólu.  
A potem odsunął się od jaka i ruszył w stronę ogniska. Zawahał się tylko na chwilę, pytająco wskazał wyłożone kocem miejsce po drugiej stronie paleniska.  
\- Można? – przeklął sam siebie w myśli, bo bardzo dawno nie słyszał u siebie tak niepewnego tonu.  
Tadek od razu skinął głową, nawet lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jakby co, to jak pan nie chcesz, żebym gadał, to ja będę siedział cicho – zapewnił ze spokojem.  
Michał odpowiedział miernym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to…  
\- Na pewno? – bosman przyjrzał mu się znad płomieni – Jak zacznę nawijać, to pan będziesz żałował, że mi nie kazałeś trzymać gęby na kłódkę.  
Geolog uśmiechnął się już pewniej, szerzej i swobodniej. Skinął głową i uznał:  
\- Na pewno. O ile nie oczekujesz, bym też coś mówił.  
\- Hm. Dobra – Tadek wzruszył ramionami – A nie zimno wam tak będzie? Można by wody zagrzać jakby co.  
\- Nie, nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby dla mnie jednego grzać wody – parsknął z lekkim rozbawieniem Michał.  
A potem zamieszany zamachał dłonią, nieudolnie protestując.   
Jego argument został bowiem zrozumiany jako brak śmiałości do zgodzenia się z faktem, że tak, jednak napije się czegoś ciepłego i Tadek ze spokojem powiesił nad ogniem mały garnek, topiąc w nim śnieg na wodę do herbaty.  
\- Powiedziałem, że nie trzeba – zauważył niemrawo Michał.  
\- Przepraszam – marynarz uśmiechnął się bez śladu skruchy – Spaczenie po szlajaniu się po zadupiach z pana bratem. Jemu też nigdy nic nie trzeba.   
Drugi z braci uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję.  
Tadek nie odpowiedział przez chwilę, wpatrując się w żar ogniska, nim spytał ostrożnie:  
\- A nie kimniesz się pan jeszcze coś? Jeszcze ze trzy godziny są.  
Michał niezręcznie pokręcił głową, ale nic nie powiedział.  
Spać nie umiał, nie mógł, nie miał siły na to.   
Przesiedział w ciszy, też gapiąc się w ognisko, dopóki Tadek nie podał mu kubka z herbatą. Uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi.  
\- Zaproponowałbym panu jamajki, ale by mi Janek łeb urwał – rzucił cicho marynarz.   
\- Mówisz? – Michał wysilił się na utrzymanie tego uśmiechu, choć szczerze mówiąc, od dawna nie uśmiechał się tak długo.   
\- Mhm.   
\- Bo nie wolno na wyprawie, czy jak?  
\- Bo… - Nowicki zawahał się może na sekundę – No właśnie bo nie wolno na wyprawie mi nikogo częstować.   
Michał wyłapał kłamstwo od razu, z namysłem zerknął na trzymany w dłoniach kubek herbaty. Długo nic nie powiedział.   
Dobrze wiedział, że brat wydał to konkretne polecenie odnośnie właśnie jego stanu zdrowia. Taaa… Janek stanowczo zrobił się bardzo opiekuńczy przy tych ludziach. Nie takim go zapamiętał.  
Ludzi też pamiętał inaczej…  
Uniósł wzrok na Tadka, napotkał jego nieco zmartwione spojrzenie. Ale Nowicki od razu ukrył wszelkie wyrazy troski, ledwie ciemne oczy zwróciły się na niego.  
Przez chwilę niezręcznie po prostu na siebie patrzyli, nim Michałowi przyszedł do głowy jeden z nielicznych, mniej ryzykownych tematów.  
\- Też jesteś z Warszawy, tak?  
\- Z Powiśla – potwierdził marynarz z lekkim uśmiechem.   
Ale temat okazał się być nietrafiony. Michał umilkł, nie podłapał kwestii. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, by choć raz nie wyjść na gbura. Że się cieszy, że współczuje, że rozumie…? Że po prostu nie umie rozmawiać z ludźmi, a głupio mu tak siedzieć w milczeniu naprzeciwko Tadka?  
\- Lubisz pan góry? – spytał nagle Nowicki, przejmując na siebie trud prowadzenia rozmowy, zupełnie jakby dostrzegł niezręczny namysł geologa. Uniósł dłoń i wytłumaczył się od razu – Pytam, bo pan dość często na nie patrzysz i tak właśnie myślałem…  
Michał skinął powoli głową.  
\- Lubię. Zawsze lubiłem. Tylko śniegu nienawidzę – dodał, nim zdążył się zastanowić, co właśnie czyni.  
Spojrzał na Tadka szybko, jakby ostrzegawczo, czekając na idiotyczne pytanie o powód takiego nastawienia albo przekonywanie go, że przecież śnieg jest spoko.  
Zamiast tego marynarz powoli skinął głową.   
\- Zanotowane – oświadczył spokojnie, z przyjaznym uśmiechem – Zabierzemy was w góry gdzieś bez śniegu. Wstaną nasze chodzące encyklopedie, to się dopytam, gdzie takie góry są najciekawsze.  
Michał znów blado się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ty też lubisz góry?  
\- Nie, w żadnym razie! – bosman parsknął lekko – Nie znoszę ich i innych takich wertepów.   
\- Ale… - geolog uniósł brwi zdumiony.  
\- Hm?  
\- Dosłownie podróżujemy od Karakorum wzdłuż Himalajów.   
\- Tak, zauważyłem – zaśmiał się cicho Tadek.   
Michał zdał sobie sprawę, że i on przyjął absurdalność tej obserwacji z rozbawieniem, już bez takiego zmieszania.  
\- Janek proponował rozdzielenie się i powrót prosto do Alwaru. Skoro nie lubisz gór, to czemu właściwie…  
\- A co tam będę tak sam siedział? – bosman wzruszył ramionami – Już się wolę z wami po wertepach szlajać. Z resztą ktoś musi mieć na nich oko cały ten czas.  
\- Ta – Michał pokiwał głową znad herbaty – Tutaj wszyscy na wszystkich mają oko.   
\- Zbyt powalone rzeczy nas już spotkały, by teraz się rozdzielać – odparł Tadek z uśmiechem, a potem dodał – Słyszałeś pan już zapewne część anegdotek.  
\- Kilka z nich słyszałem, tak – Michał zawahał się, a potem z trudem opanowując wszelkie emocje, dodał – Choć na pewno nie wszystkie.  
Nie zapytał o nic, nie poprosił go o wymówkę, by nie wracać do ciasnego, dusznego namiotu i znów zostać sam na sam z mrokiem wokoło i tym mrokiem w jego myślach.  
Nie wyjawił tego, jak bardzo nienawidzi godzin spędzonych w ciemności w namiocie.   
A mimo to Nowicki skądś wiedział…  
Zaczął gadać o tygrysie, o Tomku bratającym się z Aborygenami, o gonieniu emu i burzy piaskowej, o podróży z siodłami na plecach i wygonieniu ich z wioski.   
Michał wypił dwie herbaty i siedział w ciszy, co jakiś czas tylko uśmiechając się albo wtrącając półsłówkami do opowieści.  
I tak minęła jedna godzina warty…

Za cienką ścianą namiotu Smuga ostrożnie dźgnął palcem Wilmowskiego w bark. Ten tylko mruknął przez sen, przewracając się na bok bardziej.  
\- Andrzeju…  
\- Mhm…? – geograf sennie uniósł powieki tylko na chwilę.  
\- Słuchaj… - szepnął wyraźnie czymś przejęty podróżnik.  
Wilmowski starając się znów nie zasnąć, wysilił słuch.  
\- No Tadek opowiada Michałowi o tym, jak Tomek poznał Sally. Mógłby mówić pół tonu ciszej, ale no nie chce mi się do nich iść.  
\- Rozmawiają – cicho zauważył Smuga.  
Wilmowski posłał mu średnio przytomne spojrzenie.  
\- To źle? – zastanowił się.  
\- No… posłuchaj… - wskazał ściankę namiotu.  
\- Słucham. I?  
\- Nie słyszałem, by Michał się śmiał odkąd… - Smuga wyraźnie się pogubił, gdy usłyszał, jak brat zareagował śmiechem jeden z epizodów opowieści. Cichym, nieśmiałym ale szczerym śmiechem.  
\- Tadek ma na niego dobry wpływ – ziewnął w odpowiedzi Andrzej – Doprawdy odkrycie roku. A teraz bądź dobrą poduszką i nie gadaj, proszę.

*****

Przesiadywanie przy ognisku podczas nieswojej warty stało się niemal jego nawykiem jeszcze nim dotarli do Tybetu.  
Po prostu wychodził z namiotu, gdy nie mógł spać, albo obudził się z koszmaru. Po prostu siadał przy ogniu.  
I Tadek nigdy nie pytał go, czemu nie śpi. Podgrzewał wodę i zaczynał opowiadać. O swoich podróżach, nim jeszcze na stałe związał swój los z łapaniem dzikich zwierząt, o swojej rodzinie, nawet o tym, przez co musiał uciekać z kraju, o wyprawach…  
Opowiadał mu o morzu. Michał z lekkim zmieszaniem przyznał bowiem, że statkiem płynął może raz czy dwa, niewiele pamięta po za huśtaniem i jakoś mu się niezbyt podobało.   
Bosman Nowicki stanął na wysokości zadania i zaczął przekonywać barwnymi opowieściami o tym, że życie na statku to nie tylko wywoływanie boga oceanu zza burty, wisząc na niej i błagając o litość, bo wyrzygało się już nawet część żołądka.  
Ośmielił już Michała na tyle, by ten zaczął się czasami dopytywać o szczegóły, albo samemu podejmować temat.   
Powoli referaty Tadka zaczynały przyjmować formę dialogu.   
I choć gdy opowieść robiła się śmieszniejsza, głos bosmana podnosił się na tyle, by obudzić czujniejszych spośród reszty, nikt nigdy nie zdobył się na okrucieństwo uciszenia go.  
Raz jeden tylko Smuga syknął ukradkiem do Tadka, by z łaski swojej, następnym razem byli z Michałem nieco ciszej, bo niektórzy chcieli spać. Nie rozumiał, czemu na dosłownie taką jego uwagę, Tomek zakrztusił się herbatą, polał nią, parząc po nogach i prawie w niej utopił. Nie chciał powiedzieć, co go tak ubawiło.   
Tadek z pokerową miną uznał, że on też nie wie, o co chodzi. Smuga kwestii nie drążył.

Powoli, z dnia na dzień Michał odsuwał się coraz mniej, coraz rzadziej od nich uciekał, coraz mniej spłoszonego oczekiwania na atak było w jego spojrzeniu. Coraz częściej zdarzało mu się uśmiechać, czy samemu odzywać podczas rozmów.  
Smuga obserwował tę przemianę uważnie, coraz wyraźniej widząc, że obecność Tadka rzeczywiście była tutaj dość istotna… jeśli nie najistotniejsza.  
\- To nie ma sensu – rzucił cicho do Wilmowskiego, gdy już upewnił się, co mu się nie zgadza – Tadek zawsze najpierw robi, potem myśli o konsekwencjach i nie jest… nie jest…  
\- Jaki?  
\- Nie umie się opiekować ludźmi!  
\- Mówisz, że właśnie to robi? Że opiekuje się Michałem? – upewnił się ze spokojem Andrzej, patrząc na niego badawczo.  
\- No najwyraźniej! Tak to wygląda przynajmniej.  
\- Tak, wygląda na to, że z nas wszystkich, Michał najlepiej dogaduje się właśnie z nim. Ale to chyba dobrze, prawda? Że ktoś go pilnuje, by jadł, nie pozwala siedzieć samemu przy ognisku, ktoś z nim rozmawia tak, by go ośmielać…   
\- No tak, tak, oczywiście.  
\- I nie wadzi ci, że to akurat Tadek? – upewnił się powoli Andrzej.  
\- Nie, czemu? Powinno? – Smuga przeniósł na niego zdziwiony, zamyślony wzrok.  
\- Zważywszy, że znasz Tadka kilka lat, przyjaźnisz się z nim i mu ufasz… to nie, nie powinno.  
Smuga z namysłem skinął głową.  
\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, skąd u Tadka taka rozwaga i wyczucie. Tak nagle… - wyjaśnił cicho.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Ludzie się zmieniają… przez coś… dla czegoś… dla kogoś…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Ty też się zmieniłeś – zauważył ostrożnie Andrzej.  
Smuga skinął głową.  
\- Tak, ale to co innego – zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł jak uśmiech geografa jeszcze się poszerzył – Co? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Nic, nic. Absolutnie nic. 

*****

Czasami było bardzo źle. Gdy budził się z krzykiem, dusząc oddechem, szarpiąc dłońmi koc, jakby były to więzy. Odruchowo osłaniając głowę, bo w nią mógł być wymierzony kolejny cios.  
Kulił się wtedy w bezsilnej rozpaczy, mocno zaciskając dłonie jedna na drugiej i gryząc wargi aż do metalicznego smaku krwi w ustach. Oddychał powoli, płytko, z nieludzkim trudem.  
A potem krztusił się oddechem, gdy wyczuł pod palcami zgrubienia blizn po kajdanach… i wszystko wracało, uderzając w niego taranem, wgniatając w mrok nocy wokoło, odbierając siłę na otworzenie znów oczu.  
Zamykał je, skulony i rozdygotany, po prostu siedział, zachłystując się każdym haustem powietrza, który znów smakował jego własną krwią. Usiłował otworzyć oczy, skupić je na czymkolwiek innym… zapomnieć… odepchnąć to, zwalczyć…  
Nigdy mu się nie udawało. Zawsze koniec końców zwijał się w kulkę na posłaniu, wbijając palce w dłonie brutalnie, mocno, aż do piekącego bólu… gryząc wargi i drżąc na całym ciele… dopóki nie nastał świt, gdy mógł wstać i zająć myśli robotą.   
Tak cholernie mocno nienawidził takich nocy. Nocy, gdy tracił całkowicie kontrolę nad własnymi myślami i one błądziły daleko, po mrocznych chwilach sprzed lat.  
Znów siedział w celi, czekając na kolejne przesłuchanie, choć rany z wcześniejszego nawet nie przestały jeszcze krwawić.  
Znów jechał kibitką, słuchając jak charkotliwie ktoś błaga o tlen… o trochę wody… o choć sekundę uwolnienia od huku i ścisku w ciemnościach. A potem jego głos milknie… w spazmatycznych rzężeniach zanika zupełnie. Jakby wcale go nie było wśród nich. I ten jeden człowiek już nie cierpi. A kibitka jedzie dalej, wśród brzdęków łańcuchów i kolejnych kaszlących oddechów.  
Znów szedł po śniegu do piekła. Śnieg był gęsty, lepił się do butów, do ubrania, przenikał chłodem aż do ciała, nieważne jak bardzo człowiek starał się to zignorować. Zatykał usta i nos, gdy porywisty, lodowaty wicher ciskał z nim z okrutną siłą prosto w idący w tajgę pochód zesłańców. Żywych trupów z niewidzącymi nic oczami utkwionymi gdzieś w przestrzeni białych bezkresnych pól wokoło.  
Znów był tylko mrok. Przesiąknięty bólem, słuchanymi tyle nocy płaczów i zawodzeń okaleczonych, konających i zrozpaczonych ludzi. Smakujący potem, mrozem i krwią. Mrok wszechobecnego zimna i śniegu.  
Mrok, przed którym tak bardzo starał się uciekać. A nie umiał. Nie miał na to siły czasami. Czasami po prostu przegrywał.

Gdy duża, szorstka dłoń spoczęła na jego barku po raz pierwszy w takiej chwili, Michał skulił się jeszcze bardziej, jakby wymierzono mu cios, a nie oparto rękę na ramieniu.  
Cichy, łagodny głos dotarł do niego z opóźnieniem, jakby zza grubego muru.  
\- Michał… mam obudzić Janka? Popatrz na mnie…   
Słabo pokręcił głową, mocniej zaplatając ramiona.  
\- Idź sobie… - wydusił na bezdechu.  
\- Nie ma mowy – odszepnął Tadek, pochylając się nad nim z zatroskaną miną – Powiedz mi, obudzić go?   
\- Idź – poprosił słabo Michał, zamykając oczy – Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju…  
\- Samego? No chybaś pan zwariował – obruszył się marynarz. Przysiadł przy wejściu do namiotu, wciąż trzymając dłoń na ramieniu zwiniętego pod kocem Michała.  
\- Zostaw – były zesłaniec zawarł zęby tak mocno, że z trudem można było zrozumieć, co mówił – Po prostu sobie kurwa idź.  
\- Sh… - Tadek łagodnie przesunął ręką po jego barku, próbując zabrzmieć kojąco, dodał – To był tylko sen.   
\- To nie był sen – warknął Michał, unosząc na niego wściekłe spojrzenie – Mówię, daj mi spokój!   
\- Nie – bosman pokręcił głową – Przecież widzę, że jest źle.  
\- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, jasne? – niemal zerwał się z koców, odpychając jego dłoń, posłał mu gniewne, wrogie spojrzenie, wskazując wyjście z namiotu – Wynocha.   
Tadek nie wydawał się urażony, ale powoli zabrał rękę.   
\- Nie lituję się nad tobą – odparł spokojnie.  
Michał ciężko złapał oddech, skulił się ponownie, pochylając głowę. Mocno zacisnął ręce.  
\- Po prostu mnie zostaw… - wyszeptał z trudem – Proszę, idź sobie… po prostu…  
\- Nie. Chcę ci pomóc – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością marynarz, wciąż na niego patrząc.  
\- Nie da się – dobiegł go zdławiony szept zza przegrody zębów.  
\- Tego nie wiesz, skoro nie dałeś nikomu spróbować.  
Uniosło się na niego rozdygotane spojrzenie człowieka, który nie miał siły kryć, jak zmęczony jest mrokiem w swoim życiu.  
\- A co zrobisz? – warknął Michał cicho, ledwo tłumiąc drżenie głosu – Wymażesz mi pamięć? Wytłumaczysz mi, że to już się wydarzyło i nie ma co się martwić? Co zrobisz?!   
\- Zostanę z tobą, póki nie zaśniesz, byś czuł, że jesteś bezpieczny – marynarz wciąż mówił spokojnie, zupełnie nieurażony gniewnymi sykami byłego zesłańca.  
\- I co to niby ma dać?!  
Nowicki wysunął ku niemu wielką dłoń steraną pracą na okręcie.  
\- Mogę…? – spytał, zawieszając ją przed barkiem geologa.  
\- Nie – warknął przez zęby Michał – Nie możesz…  
Tadek cofnął dłoń wciąż bez śladu bycia o cokolwiek obrażonym. Powoli wskazał posłanie wzrokiem.  
\- Spróbuj się położyć, dobrze? Czy chcesz się przejść po zimnie przez chwilę i odetchnąć?  
\- Chcę odpuścić – wyrzucił z siebie szeptem Michał – Chcę po prostu… po prostu przestać…!  
\- Śnić o tym…? – domyślił się Tadek łagodnie.  
\- Przestać się budzić! – odparł z zimną złością Michał – Móc wreszcie przestać…  
\- Żyć – dokończył cicho i bardzo boleśnie marynarz.  
\- Tak! Dokładnie! W tym też mi pomożesz?! – wywarczał z gniewem, a jego głos załamał się po ostatnich słowach.  
Skulił się, mocno zamykając ramiona i dławiąc oddechem. Zacisnął szczęki, żeby nie uderzały o siebie, gdy drżał. Potem zawarł kurczowo powieki, choć to nijak nie pomagało…  
Poczuł ciepłą, szorstką dłoń na swoim barku. Potem drugą.   
Szelest ruchu nie wyrwał go jednak z atawistycznego amoku.   
Dopiero, gdy poczuł jak ciepłe ramiona dociągnęły go bliżej, przełamując opór, otaczając i zamykając w ciasnym uścisku... wrócił do rzeczywistości myślami. Szeroka pierś, wznoszona głębokim oddechem, nagle znalazła się stanowczo za blisko niego…  
Spróbował powstrzymać go dłonią… ale Tadek nie poczekał, po prostu zamknął go w ramionach, siadając obok niego.  
Michał nie zdążył się wyrwać, czy choćby go od siebie odepchnąć. Został po prostu ciasno schowany w objęciu, przyciągnięty tak, że mógł albo odginać głowę i naciągnąć sobie kark, albo po prostu schować ją w obojczyku marynarza i się poddać.  
Poddał się w końcu, zbyt obolały wewnętrznie, by walczyć z czymś, co tak miło otuliło go wokoło. Z ciepłem.  
Ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu, mocno oddając uścisk. Zdołał jeszcze wyszeptać:  
\- Co ty robisz…?  
Tadek przejechał wielką, cieplutką dłonią po jego plecach.  
\- Chronię cię – odparł cicho, kojącym tonem – Cokolwiek ci zagraża… będzie musiało najpierw walczyć ze mną…  
Michał zaśmiał się gorzko, żałośnie słabo.  
\- Wiesz, że to tak nie działa…? – szepnął, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając dłonie na jego plecach.  
Ciepło drugiego oddechu było tuż nad jego głową.  
\- Ależ działa – Tadek nieprzerwanie jeździł dłońmi po jego barkach i plecach – Jesteś pan właśnie schowany przed całym światem. Nie ma cię. Świat może się iść pier… no, gonić.  
Zaśmiał się znów, jeszcze ciszej i słabiej.  
\- Mów mi już po imieniu, dobrze? – szepnął, zamykając oczy.  
Odetchnął głęboko, znacznie spokojniej niż dotąd. Smak krwi też nieco zelżał, gdy przestał pastwić się nad wnętrzem policzka i wargami, rozluźniając też nieco szczęki.  
Odetchnął znów, aż po same krańce płuc wciągając powietrze. Dłonie wciąż mu lekko drżały, ale mógł już swobodnie oddychać. Oparł się czołem o obojczyk bosmana, wciągając powietrze do płuc powoli, w rytm tego drugiego oddechu.  
\- Co z wartą…? – spytał, nagle wracając do świata wokoło.  
\- Pandit ją ma. Już była zmiana… nie przyszedłeś, to zajrzałem, co z tobą, czy śpisz… czy może…  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął średnio zrozumiale Michał.  
\- Czemu? To nie twoja wina…  
\- Nie… za to, co… za wszystko… - dokończył szeptem.  
Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się na jego kark, wciąż delikatnie się ruszając kojącymi, długimi półkolami.  
\- Nie przepraszaj – odparł cicho Tadek – Zamknij oczy – poprosił jeszcze ciszej.  
I Michał nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale go posłuchał. Wtulił twarz w szorstki materiał kurtki, zamykając oczy.  
Głębokie, równomierne łomotanie rozniosło się po jego umyśle. Przysunął się bliżej źródła tego kojąco jednostajnego dźwięku.  
Ciepłe dłonie wciąż trzymały go w ciasnym uścisku, chroniąc przed całym światem. Wydało mu się, że po prostu zatonął w cieple, którego delikatne, łagodne fale okryły go, zapewniając kryjówkę przed wszystkim, od czego uciekał co noc.  
Tadek trzymał go w ramionach długą chwilę, dopóki nie wyczuł, że Michał przestał się trząść. Chciał się wtedy odsunąć, zachowując choć śladowo oficjalny charakter ich relacji.  
Ale geolog trzymał go mocno, schowany w jego uścisku. Oddychał powoli, coraz spokojniej. Bosman nie widział jego twarzy, ciasno wtulonej w jego bark. Czuł jak silnie, z jaką obawą trzymają go chłodne, zniszczone dłonie. Jakby Michał bał się, że ciepło wokół niego mu ucieknie… że znów zostanie całkiem sam…  
Więc Tadek go nie zostawił. Nawet wtedy, gdy Michał przestał się ruszać w ogóle i zastygł w bezruchu, jakby zasnął.  
Siedział z nim do rana, trzymając w opiekuńczym uścisku i szeptem zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Głaszcząc szorstkim opuszkami po ciemnych włosach na jego potylicy, Nowicki zacisnął mocno szczęki.  
_„Co ja najlepszego wyprawiam…?!”_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl tonem całkowitej rozpaczy.  
Michał sennie poruszył się w jego uścisku, poprawiając głowę tak, by była bliżej jego serca. Serca które przyspieszyło nieznacznie na ten właśnie ruch.  
Ale nie uciekł mu. Pogłaskał go raz jeszcze po włosach i słabo się uśmiechnął, gdy coś do niego dotarło. Chyba właśnie wpierdzielił się w niezłe bagno.  
Mimo tych ponurych rozmyślań, z namiotu Michała wysunął się dopiero tuż przed świtem, by uniknąć niezręcznej konfrontacji ze Smugą, który na pewno zajrzałby do brata.  
Gdy kładł go na posłaniu i przykrywał kocem, dłoń Michała przez sen odszukała jego rękę. Tadek z trudem wysunął ją dość łagodnie, by go nie obudzić. I czuł się parszywie, bo palce Michała jeszcze chwilę zaciskały się, szukając jego ręki…  
Wyszedł z namiotu chyłkiem, jakby właśnie dopuścił się zbrodni.   
Napotkał wzrok Andrzeja, który siedział przy ognisku. Wilmowski wstał powoli, widząc, jak nieswojo patrzyły na niego jasne oczy zwykle tak bezpośredniego i radosnego marynarza.  
\- Tadku? – zaczął cicho, ze swoim zwykłym spokojem. Zupełnie jakby nie zauważył, że Nowicki właśnie opuścił nieswój namiot.  
\- Brachu… ja… ja mam cholernie wielki problem.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Czekałem, aż do mnie przyjdziesz… - przyznał cicho.  
\- Ty… ty wiedziałeś? – oczy Tadka rozszerzyło przerażenie.  
Andrzej uniósł dłoń.  
\- Domyśliłem się. Tadziu, błagam, spędziłem kilka lat, twierdząc, że wcale nie zakochałem się w najlepszym przyjacielu. Umiem rozpoznać podobne zachowania, jasne? Po za tym to się zrobiło dość oczywiste…  
\- Ale Smuga… - bosman wciąż patrzył na przyjaciela z obawą – On nie wie, prawda?  
Wilmowski westchnął lekko.  
\- Jan Smuga nie dostrzegłby podtekstu odnoszącego się do więzi emocjonalnych, nawet gdyby mu ktoś przywalił nim prosto w łeb. Wierz mi, wiem, o czym mówię.  
\- Zabolało – prychnął urażony ton od strony namiotu, gdzie Smuga właśnie kończył odsznurowanie tropiku.   
Andrzej posłał mu czuły uśmiech, ale nie odwołał żadnego ze swych słów.  
Tadek przewrócił oczami ostentacyjnie.  
\- Pogadamy potem o tym – obiecał mu cicho Wilmowski, ze znacząco poważnym spojrzeniem.  
Marynarz pokiwał głową od razu, a potem zmył się do składania obozu, byle tylko nie nawiązać kontaktu spojrzeń z Michałem, gdy ten także wstanie.  
Udało mu się aż do chwili wyruszania w dalszą drogę. Geolog zerknął na niego szybko, bardzo zmieszany. Tadek spróbował więc ośmielić go lekkim uśmiechem, gdy go mijał.   
Michał nagle zatrzymał go przy sobie, łapiąc za ramię. Ich oczy się spotkały.  
\- Nie mów Jankowi… - poprosił cicho Michał – O tym wszystkim… co mówiłem i… i po prostu.  
Nowicki odruchowo oparł dłoń na jego ręce. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i skinął głową.  
\- Nie powiem pod warunkiem, że zjesz śniadanie.  
Michał uniósł z urazą brwi.  
\- Czy ty mnie niańczysz? – syknął z udawanym chłodem.  
\- Nie – marynarz wyszczerzył się szeroko – Skądże znowu.  
\- Ach tak?  
\- Ach tak. Tej wersji będę się trzymał do końca.  
Michał zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc przy tym głową.  
\- Jesteś niereformowalny.  
Tadek rozłożył ręce z niewinną miną.  
\- To obelga czy komplement?  
Geolog parsknął ponownie, jego oczy lśniły jasnym, ciepłym blaskiem.  
\- Pozostawiam ci dowolność interpretacji – orzekł, lekko ściskając jego ramię na pożegnanie, nim ruszył do swojego jaka.  
Posłał mu jeszcze lekki uśmiech, nim odwrócił się do końca.  
Serce Tadka zgubiło rytm, robiąc fikołka.  
Unosząc nieco wzrok, gdy zdołał oderwać go od Michała, napotkał znacząco spokojne spojrzenie Wilmowskiego.  
Usilnie kryjąc zmieszanie, władował się na jaka i nic nie powiedział aż do południowej przerwy w wędrówce. 

*****

Michał starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak cholernie dobrze spało mu się z głową na barku Tadka. Jak miło było czuć ciepło szczelnego uścisku… jak łatwo Nowicki go uspokoił, jak bardzo wdzięczny mu był za tamto zostanie z nim w namiocie.  
Odepchnął od siebie wszelkie myśli o tym, wracając do chłodnego, zdystansowanego patrzenia na świat. Usiłował też odsunąć się nieco od marynarza, nie wstając w nocy na rozmowy z nim, czy starannie pilnując się ze wszelkimi gestami.  
Po za tamtym złapaniem go za ramię, które wypominał sobie w myśli, wściekły na samego siebie. Po cholerę to zrobił? Czemu, cholera, czemu chciał poczuć ciepło drugiej ręki, łapiąc ją swoją i ściskając potem jeszcze… zupełnie niepotrzebnie… bez sensu.  
Zaczął się pilnować, by tego nie powtórzyć. Wrócił do tego, co było wcześniej. Bo tamto działało. Bo wtedy nie popełniał takich błędów, nie rozpraszał się, nie demaskował…  
Nie miał pojęcia, że swoim powtórnym wycofaniem się, tylko utwierdził Tadka w przekonaniu, że postąpił źle, zostając z nim w namiocie. Że wpędził go w poczucie winy i zamartwianie się tym, czy aby na pewno bardziej mu pomógł, niż zaszkodził.  
Nowicki podłapał wycofanie się Michała. Przestał się tak o niego troszczyć. Po prostu porozmawiał o pilnowaniu go ze Smugą, prosząc podróżnika, by zadbał o opiekę nad bratem, przypilnował posiłków i dopytywał się go o samopoczucie. Nie wyjaśnił, czemu sam zaprzestał takich starań.  
Wycofał się.  
Choć Wilmowski zaklinał go, że to bardzo zły pomysł, Tadek postanowił usunąć się w cień i przestać brnąć w to, co wciąż nazywał w głowie problemem.  
Nie mógł tak. Nie umiał. To nie mogło tak być…  
Takie miał postanowienie, twarde, bolesne, kategoryczne.

A potem dotarli do wskazanej przez Michała doliny po złoto i dowiedzieli się o ogromie swej porażki. I wszystkie postanowienia Tadka diabli wzięli, gdy ujrzał minę geologa.  
Stali przy korycie rzeki, patrząc na skalne rumowisko, które pochłonęło skarb, odbierając im opcję użycia złota do pomocy komukolwiek.   
Michał powoli odwrócił wzrok od koryta rzeki.  
\- Przepraszam was… - szepnął, ku zdumieniu reszty wędrowców – Przeciągnąłem was taki kawał drogi i…   
\- Chyba kpisz! – obruszył się Tadek, nim zdążył się zastanowić – Skąd miałeś wiedzieć?  
Michał spojrzał na niego powoli, pokręcił głową i nic nie powiedział więcej. Skierował się z powrotem do jaków.  
\- Idź za nim! – syknął nagle Wilmowski, dźgając Tadka w bark z desperacją kogoś, kto wie, co należy robić i szlag go jasny trafia, że inni tak nie robią.   
Nowicki ruszył do razu, nawet nie myśląc właściwie dlaczego. Odprowadził go lekko zdziwiony wzrok Smugi, ale podróżnik nic nie powiedział na ten temat.  
Michał oparł się o jaka z kamienną miną. Nie podniósł wzroku nawet, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki bosmana.  
Poczuł, jak ciepła, szorstka dłoń oparła się o jego plecy.   
\- Nic więcej nie mogłeś zrobić – zaznaczył spokojnym tonem Nowicki – Zrobiłeś, co się dało. To nie twoja wina przecież.   
\- Przeciągnąłem was przez takie bezludzia… - odparł cicho Michał, wciąż na niego nie patrząc – Uciekaliśmy przed Kozakami… te karabiny… groziło wam aresztowanie… wszystko dlatego… dla mnie… a tutaj… wszystko diabli wzięli. Przepraszam.  
\- Ej – Tadek pokręcił głową – Popatrz na mnie.  
Ciemne spojrzenie uniosło się na niego z ociąganiem.  
\- Nikt z nas nie ma ci tego za złe. Nikt z nas nie żałuje wyprawy i decyzji wyruszenia na nią. Nie gadaj głupot. Złota nie zdobyliśmy, to wymyślimy coś innego – zapewnił z pewnym siebie spokojem.  
Michał słabo się uśmiechnął.   
\- Dziękuję – odparł cicho.  
\- Jeszcze jeden raz to powiesz, a nazbierasz sobie tyle karnych punktów, że spadnie na ciebie problem papierkowej roboty na wyprawie – ostrzegł go Tadek groźnym tonem.  
Uśmiech stał się pewniejszy, Michał wstrząsnął lekko głową.  
\- Dobra, zacznę się pilnować.  
Żaden z nich jednak nie dostrzegł, że kierownik wyprawy patrzył w głębokiej zadumie, jak Tadek wciąż delikatnie opierał dłoń o plecy Michała i to naprawdę wyraźnie uspokoiło geologa.  
Wilmowski zerknął na Smugę z lekkim uśmiechem, kładąc dłoń na jego przedramieniu.  
\- Nie gap się na nich tak, bo znów od siebie uciekną – syknął, odwracając go w drugą stronę.  
Tomek z szerokim uśmiechem puszczał kaczki na rzece, rzucając w nią płaskimi kamieniami. Jemu nikt nie miał jak udowodnić świadomości kilku równoległych konspiracji na wyprawie. 

****

O ile było to możliwe, ich relacja stała się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, odkąd wyruszyli w powrotną drogę.   
Michał nie próbował już co prawda tak się dystansować, ale też z obawami przyjmował wszelkie gesty skierowane do niego.   
Tadek usiłował przestać te gesty wykonywać, ale nie potrafił, skoro Michał reagował na każdy z nich i wydawał się wręcz wyczekiwać kolejnych.  
Ukradkowe, nieco zbyt długie spojrzenia i przypadkowe zetknięcia się dłoni wydawały się im obu jednocześnie wspaniałe i jakieś takie nieodpowiednie. Michał wrócił do nocnych rozmów przy ognisku, a Tadek znów zaczął pilnować jego posiłków i na niego uważać.  
Ale nic nikomu nikt nie wyjaśnił, nie rozmawiali ze sobą o tym. Może i dali sobie spokój z wycofywaniem się. Ale uciekanie zmieniło się w bardzo niezręczne, niepewne skradanie się do siebie na tyle, by nawiązać kontakt i móc odskoczyć z powrotem do udawanie naturalnej relacji znajomości.  
Wilmowski kilkukrotnie usiłował wyjaśnić Tadkowi bezsens takiej taktyki, ale nie napotkał zrozumienia. Z Michałem nie odważył się o tym pomówić…   
Przez chwilę chciał podpuścić Smugę, by poszedł porozmawiać z bratem, ale na myśl o konieczności wyjaśnienia mu wszystkiego i zapewnienia milion razy, że nie, to nie jest żart, uznał, że gra była niewarta świeczki.  
Z resztą Tadek uparł się uciekać od wszelkich sposobów zdefiniowania tego, co sprawiało, że on jeden umiał uspokoić Michała, to jego szukało ciemne spojrzenie, gdy geolog się śmiał, a śmiać się zaczął też dzięki niemu właśnie.   
Wilmowski patrzył na niezdarne próby luźniejszych rozmów na przemian z radością i irytacją, bo chociaż po Tadku oczekiwał większego zapału czy spontanicznego działania.  
Nawet Smuga zaczynał się głowić na poważnie nad tym wszystkim. Już w Alwarze orzekł zamyślonym tonem:  
\- Michał chyba polubił Tadka.  
Dwaj Wilmowscy spojrzeli na niego z niekłamaną zgrozą.  
\- Tak – Tomek pokiwał powoli głową – Jakoś w Hemis. Ale cieszymy się, że i ty to powoli zaczynasz dostrzegać, tato.  
Smuga spojrzał na nich kolejno, potem na przegadujących się w najlepsze dwóch towarzyszy za nimi. Otworzył szerzej oczy.   
\- Ale…  
Tomek poklepał go po ramieniu z dumną miną.  
\- Rozwijasz się.  
\- Tomku! – urażone spojrzenie nie uzyskało zamierzonego efektu, bo Andrzej zaczął się śmiać niekontrolowanie.  
Pandit rozmowy po polsku nie rozumiał, ale wyłapał kontekst i tylko ciężko westchnął, wysforowując się na czoło wyprawy. Chyba powoli zaczynali go już wkurzać…  
Na widok śmiejącego się Wilmowskiego, Tadek pobladł lekko i umilkł w pół zdania. Spojrzenie Michała też od razu oderwało się od bosmana i spoczęło na tamtej trójce. Pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Co knujecie? – spytał luźnym tonem, który pojawił się dopiero niedawno i wciąż był dla wszystkich miłym zaskoczeniem.  
\- Nic, wujku, nic – Tomek wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
Michał zawahał się na chwilę.  
\- Powinniśmy wiedzieć, z czego się śmiejecie?  
\- Tak – odparł mu nagle Janek, ku zgrozie wszystkich – Powinniście być tego świadomi – wzruszył ramionami niewinnie – To byłoby śmieszne, gdybyście wy tylko nie byli. Ale no cóż…  
\- Stworzyłem potwora – wyszeptał ucieszonym tonem Tomek do ojca, który ledwo co opanował oddech i znów cicho parsknął.  
Tadek uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Ach no tak… zapomniałem, że tutaj wszyscy tak świetnie poinformowani są… - syknął, patrząc na Smugę.  
Ten uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- O rzeczach aktualnych jak najbardziej.  
Michał zmrużył oczy, patrząc na brata z uwagą.  
\- Rozwiniesz myśl?  
Janek posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Raczej nie. Za bardzo bawi mnie ten wyraz konsternacji z lekką domieszką paniki na waszych twarzach…  
Andrzej zasłonił sobie usta dłonią, by się nie śmiać. Tomek miał minę niewymownie dumnego z siebie zwycięzcy.  
Tadek pobladł lekko.  
Michał uniósł brwi.  
\- Młody…  
\- Hm? – Smuga przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Spadaj.  
I tym razem śmiech Andrzeja zabrzmiał już jawnie na głos, stosunkowo szybko poparty rozbawieniem reszty. Tadek z niezręcznym namysłem zerknął na Michała. Napotkał nieco rozbawiony uśmiech bez śladu zmieszania.   
I to był może i mały krok dla ludzkości, ale wielki dla człowieka… dla dwóch ludzi, którzy nadal nie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać szczerze.  
Chwilę jechali w milczeniu, nim Smudze coś przyszło do głowy. Odwrócił się przez bark do brata i rzucił:  
\- A właśnie, Michał…  
Geolog uniósł wyczekująco brwi.  
\- Co zamierzasz robić potem? Mamy oficjalnie wpisać cię na listę do dalszych wypraw, zostajesz z nami na stałe, czy raczej będziesz się chciał sam gdzieś ulokować?  
Michał zawahał się. Powoli opuścił wzrok, usilnie nie patrząc na nikogo z wędrowców. Wzruszył ramionami i niemrawo mruknął:  
\- Muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć.  
Podróżnik pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Ale nagła utrata dobrego humoru przez bosmana, który zamilkł w dość widoczny sposób, jak i ostre spojrzenie Wilmowskiego dały mu do myślenia.  
\- No co? – szepnął, bo Andrzej wciąż piorunował go wzrokiem.  
\- No jak to co? – odsyknął geograf – Po co żeś zaczynał ten temat?  
\- Ale…  
Wilmowski ostentacyjnie wskazał mu tyły wyprawy dłonią.  
Smuga obejrzał się ponownie po chwili i powoli zaczął rozumieć.  
Michał i Tadek jechali w milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie, obaj w głębokiej zadumie i obaj z nieobecnymi, ponurymi spojrzeniami.  
On też spochmurniał.  
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste, że z nami zostanie.  
\- Ta – Andrzej westchnął ciężko – Tadek chyba też tak myślał – dodał jeszcze ciszej i bardziej ponuro.   
Smuga zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jeśli ten idiota nie weźmie się do roboty przed Hamburgiem, to nakopię mu do tyłka, słowo daję – orzekł cicho i kategorycznie.  
Tomek aż się zapowietrzył, by się nie śmiać.  
\- Masz, jak rozumiem, na myśli swego brata? – upewnił się uprzejmie Andrzej.  
\- Oczywiście! Ja nie czaję, czemu on po prostu… - podróżnik rozłożył lekko dłonie, jakby zabrakło mu słów.  
\- Bo to Smuga – wypalił Tomek, nim zdążył się ugryźć w język.  
Wilmowski wybuchnął śmiechem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.   
\- Zamknij się – syknął do niego szeptem Smuga, a jego twarz lekko zmieniła kolor – A ty masz szlaban, Tomku.  
\- Za co, za szczerość?  
\- Tomku – ton podróżnika obniżył się niebezpiecznie.  
Andrzej otarł oczy, powoli łapiąc oddech.  
\- Jeśli do Hamburga nie wezmą się do roboty, my to zrobimy – postanowił we wspólnym imieniu, wciąż lekko rozbawiony.

*****

Kretyn.   
Tadek mógł otwarcie uznać, że czuł się jak kretyn przez resztę drogi. Ze wszystkich sił próbował nie gapić się na Michała. Zaczął go unikać jeszcze bardziej.  
Przez czas pobytu w Alwarze nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, bosman robił bowiem wszystko, by uniknąć konfrontacji.  
Jednocześnie przy każdej okazji szukał wzrokiem geologa, nie odrywał od niego oczu, gdy ten mówił cokolwiek, pilnował go na wszelki wypadek cały czas.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się wokół niego. On wiedział tylko, że Michał z jakiegoś powodu nie był przekonany, czy zamierza z nimi zostać i odkąd to powiedział, on także unikał marynarza wzrokiem.   
Na chwilę tylko spotkali się sami, podczas uroczystości na dworze maharadży, którego żona uznała, że swego brata i jego przyjaciół należy powitać nieco dostojniej niż wymienieniem pozdrowień przez bramę. Nie uchodziło odmówić, więc zostali jeszcze jeden dzień w tropikalnie upalnej, barwnej ostoi kultury indyjskiej, która nie zmieniła się tam od tak wielu lat…  
Tadek nie usiedział wśród reszty nawet połowy wieczoru, choć przecież jeszcze na początku wyprawy wiódł prym w rozmowach.   
I nie, skąd znowu, wcale nie zmył się do ogrodów, bo wyłapał, że Michała nie było już wśród nich. Po prostu wyszedł. Po prostu przypadkiem natknął się na niego w alejce ogrodu, nad wodą.  
Zawahał się niepewnie w pół ruchu, jak wtedy, gdy dojrzał go stojącego samotnie przy jakach i kontemplującego góry. I tym razem Michał w zadumie wpatrywał się w linię horyzontu, jakby oderwany myślami od otoczenia.  
Odwrócił wzrok na niego, uśmiechnął się ciepło na widok znajomej sylwetki.  
\- Nie zwiałem. Powiedziałem Jankowi, gdzie będę.  
Nieswojo poważny Tadek podszedł bliżej niego, uważnie obserwując geologa, siedzącego na kamiennej ławce.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Jasne – Michał odruchowo potwierdził, ale widząc badawcze spojrzenie, wyjaśnił po chwili namysłu – Trochę odwykłem od głośnych skupisk ludzkich. Muszę chwilę od nich odpocząć, to wszystko.  
Nowicki zrozumiał, skinął delikatnie głową.  
\- Zostawić cię, czy wolisz…? – niezręcznie zawiesił głos.  
\- Możesz zostać – Michał zapraszająco wskazał ławkę – Ty mi nie przeszkadzasz.  
\- Na pewno? – bosman usiadł powoli, obserwując go bezustannie.  
\- Na pewno, Tadku – uśmiechnął się geolog – Do twojej obecności się przyzwyczaiłem. No i nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak głośny, jak oni.  
\- To tylko przy tobie – parsknął odruchowo bosman – Zazwyczaj też mi się gęba nie zamyka.   
\- Dlaczego teraz jest inaczej? – zastanowił się łagodnie Michał.  
Marynarz poniewczasie zrozumiał, że powiedział za dużo. Desperacko podjął próbę obrócenia tych słów w żart.  
\- Żeby nie wyjść na rubasznego smarkacza przy poważnym, starszym gościu?  
No i palnął jeszcze gorzej, niż gdyby powiedział prawdę.  
Michał uniósł brwi wysoko. Tadek zamachał dłonią.  
\- To znaczy… nie miałem na myśli, że jesteś…   
Geolog nie utrzymał poważnej miny zbyt długo, parsknął cicho.  
\- Zapewniam, że należę do twojego pokolenia…  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął niemrawo marynarz.  
\- Za co? Za pomoc mi w powrocie do normalności, czy opiekowanie się mną całą wyprawę? – Michał obrócił się tak, by patrzyć na niego bez ruszania głową.  
Tadek speszył się widocznie, odwrócił wzrok na czerniącą się w nocnym mroku toń przed nimi. Potem zaszurał butami po alejce. Jeszcze potem westchnął cicho.  
\- Za kłapanie jęzorem bez namysłu – odparł cicho.  
Geolog przestał sprawiać wrażenie rozbawionego. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie przepraszaj za to, kim jesteś. Ani jak zwykłeś rozmawiać.  
\- Nie chciałem cię urazić.  
\- Nie uraziłeś. Gdybyś uraził, zrzuciłbym cię z ławki.  
Tadek powoli uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
\- W porządku, profesorku, może i masz poczucie humoru, ale wciąż nieco mierne.  
\- Nie mam tytułu profesora – sprostował Michał z rozbawieniem.  
\- Wszystko jedno, naukowiec jesteś.   
Były zesłaniec wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Byłem – ponownie go poprawił – Teraz jestem… nie wiem kim… który jeszcze nie wie, co będzie robił… ani czemu, ani co potem ma być.   
Nowicki powoli wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ważne, żebyś wiedział, czego chcesz. Reszta się jakoś ułoży.  
Ciemne oczy zwróciły się na niego powoli.  
\- Mówisz? – Michał uśmiechnął się z pewną dozą nieśmiałości.  
\- Tak mówię – zgodził się z niezwykle podobnym uśmiechem Tadek, patrząc wprost na niego.  
I noc wokoło przestała być głośna i duszna, stając się ciepło miła, w tym, jak pogrążeni w rozmowie, przesiedzieli w ogrodach pół nocy, wracając dopiero, gdy przypomnieli sobie, że w pałacu trwa jakaś tam uroczystość i tak trochę mieli na niej być.  
Michał uśmiechał się delikatnie, gdy chyłkiem wsunęli się do pałacu. Tadek nie umiał powstrzymać rozbawienia, gdy na niego popatrzył. Obaj śmiejąc się ukradkiem, wmieszali się w resztę wyprawy.  
Nowicki heroicznym wysiłkiem zwalczył speszenie, gdy spoczęło na nim wszechwiedzące spojrzenie Andrzeja.   
Kilka kroków za jego plecami, Smuga spojrzał na brata pytająco.  
Michał uniósł brwi.  
\- No i? – syknął podróżnik, nachylając się do niego.  
\- Co no i? – nie zrozumiał wyraźnie Michał.  
Otrzymał znużone spojrzenie jako odpowiedź.   
\- Pogadaj z nim – dodał Janek, obniżając głos jeszcze bardziej.  
Michał spochmurniał i nic mu nie odpowiedział. Nie próbował też już porozmawiać z marynarzem. W ponurej zadumie spędził ostatnie dni przed dotarciem do portu w Bombaju.   
Brat próbował na niego wpłynąć, kilkukrotnie podejmując próby szczerej rozmowy. Raz jeden tylko Michał wyjaśnił krótkim, wysyczanym wręcz zdaniem:  
\- Tak będzie lepiej.  
I choć wcale lepiej nie było, on miał powody, by trwać w upartym bezruchu, dopóki cała wyprawa nie załadowała się na pokład jachtu sprezentowanego im przez maharani. Sprezentowanego Tadkowi, gwoli ścisłości…   
Michał z szerokim, nieopanowanym uśmiechem patrzył na niedowierzającą radość bosmana, który w pierwszej chwili zamierzał nawet odmówić przyjęcia jachtu.  
Przekonał go Tomek, mrucząc mu coś na ucho z przejęciem.   
Tadek przyjął statek, choć wyraźnie czuł się z tym bardzo niezręcznie. Ale nieśmiała radość lśniła w jego oczach, gdy dziękował za „Sitę”.  
Michał wciąż patrzył na to z lekko zadumanym uśmiechem… choć tyle będą mieli z tej wyprawy ratunkowej dla obcego człowieka na koniec świata. Chociaż tyle, choć nie za jego sprawą, dostali w zamian.

Na jachcie też Michał unikał Tadka, tylko już nie tak ostentacyjnie. Po prostu zaszył się na długi czas do kajuty, wymawiając zmęczeniem, by móc bez natrętnych pytań, zatopić się w rozmyślaniach.   
Szybko sam zdał sobie sprawę, że był to bardzo kiepski pomysł.  
Pierwszej nocy nie zmrużył oka, ciskając się po kajucie w posępnych rozważaniach i przywoływaniu wspomnień, które niezmiennie doprowadzały go do jednego wniosku.  
Musiał dać sobie spokój. Musiał, po prostu musiał.  
Choćby nawet bolało. To była jedyna słuszna opcja.  
Dlatego z żalem przyjął wyrazy troski na drugi dzień, gdy Tadek bez trudu dostrzegł zmęczenie na jego twarzy i zaczął wypytywać o problemy ze spaniem.  
Odparł zgodnie z prawdą, że spać nie jest w stanie. Bosman chwilę w ciszy trzymał dłoń na burcie tuż koło jego ręki.  
\- Michał… ja gdybym mógł ci jakoś pomóc… - zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Już uczyniłeś dla mnie więcej, niż sądziłem, że ktokolwiek mógłby – odparł cicho geolog, przelotnie opierając dłoń na jego palcach. Ale w jego głosie była smutna determinacja.  
I patrząc wtedy na niego, Tadek zrozumiał.   
Zrozumiał, że Michał zniknie im z oczu przy pierwszej okazji i na pewno nie zamierza z nimi zostawać w Hamburgu. Nienawidził tego, że choć poczuł się okropnie, nic wtedy nie powiedział.  
Pozwolił mu wrócić do kajuty, nie zatrzymał go. Nie szukał go aż do wieczora. Pozwolił mu zacząć z niego rezygnować.  
Aż do nocy.

*****

Drugiej nocy na jachcie Michał przysnął ze zmęczenia, skulony na koi w ubraniu, pod kocem, mocno ściskając dłonie jedna na drugiej. Mrok spłynął na niego dość szybko…  
Zerwał się do siadu po godzinnym, nerwowym półśnie, ciężko łapiąc oddech i dygocząc cały. I z gorzką złością na siebie samego przyłapał się na szukaniu wokół siebie znajomej postaci o jasnych włosach. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, bo do obrazów, które od siebie odpychał, musiał dojść jeszcze jeden… obraz, który tak bardzo chciał zachować w pamięci…  
Ta chwila, gdy Tadek objął go ramionami i ukrył przed całym światem, głaszcząc po plecach i uspokajając.  
Ta ciepła, ukradziona złemu losowi chwila, gdy czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny. Gdy chciał, by jakiś moment trwał wiecznie. Gdy usnął, wsłuchany w cudze bicie serca.  
Ta chwila…  
Zacisnął szczęki, gdy znów ujrzał ją przed oczami. Słaby. Ach, jakże żałośnie słabym był człowiekiem.  
Nie usiedział długo w zamkniętej kajucie. Wysunął się powoli, z ociąganiem, utkwiwszy wzrok w deskach pokładu.  
Dopiero potem podniósł je na ciemne, rozgwieżdżone niebo nad lśniącymi falami oceanu. Powoli ruszył do burty, zaplatając ramiona na piersi i mocno zaciskając dłonie, by ukryć jakoś ich drżenie.  
Oparł się o burtę i zapatrzył w morską toń. Odetchnął głęboko. Ciemna masa wody była na swój sposób kojąco spokojna, gdy przewalała się wzdłuż burty i gnała dalej…  
Utkwił w niej wzrok, usiłując jakoś odegnać od siebie myśli.  
Nie słyszał kroków za sobą. Dopiero cichy, znajomy głos wyrwał go z głębokiej zadumy.  
\- Michał?  
Odwrócił się szybko, z ulgą niemal.  
Tadkowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na pobladłą, skupioną w kamiennej obojętności twarz, by zrozumieć. Podszedł do niego z zatroskanym spojrzeniem utkwionym w jego oczach.  
\- Nie możesz spać?  
Michał niemrawo skinął głową, usiłując zmusić się do oderwania spojrzenia od oczu marynarza.   
Opuścił wzrok, by ukryć zmieszanie, gdy Tadek odrobinę rozłożył ręce i spytał cicho:  
\- Mogę?  
Powinien zaprotestować. Powinien odesłać go do wszystkich diabłów. Ale nie miał na to siły.   
Słabo skinął głową, zamykając oczy, gdy tylko ciepłe dłonie oparły się o jego barki, delikatnie dociągając go krok bliżej.  
Nawet nie przypuszczał, że tak tęsknił za tym uczuciem. Wtulił twarz w ciepły, szeroki bark i mocno oplótł go ramionami.   
Ciepłe dłonie kojąco przesunęły się po jego plecach.  
\- Schowany – szepnął Tadek tuż nad jego głową.  
Michał zaśmiał się słabo, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ramiona.   
Odetchnął głęboko, z wyraźną ulgą, gdy dłoń przesunęła się po jego włosach w uspokajającym ruchu.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja mógłbym ci podziękować…   
\- Nie dziękuj, mówiłem już – przypomniał bosman łagodnie – A jak ci się troszkę polepszy, to pójdziemy na mostek… może i spaliśmy w wielu różnych, dziwnych miejscach, ale na stojąco może ci być trochę trudno.  
\- Zaraz – mruknął słabo Michał, stając się wściekły na siebie za to jedno słowo, ledwie ono zabrzmiało.   
Tadek jakby to wyczuł, kojąco pogłaskał jego kark.  
\- Dobrze.  
Miał tak spokojny, czule wyrozumiały ton. Michał poczuł się jeszcze koszmarniej ze świadomością, co musiał mu powiedzieć. Odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Tadku…   
\- Mhm?  
\- Ja przepraszam – szepnął wbrew samemu sobie.  
\- Za co tym razem? Powściekałeś się z tym przepraszaniem i dziękowaniem, serio.  
\- Że z wami nie zostanę… - wyjaśnił cicho Michał.  
Dłoń na jego plecach na chwilę znieruchomiała.  
\- Mhm. Nie zostaniesz…? – upewnił się głucho Tadek.  
\- Nie mogę…  
\- Dlaczego? – całkiem naturalnie spytał bosman.  
Michał odsunął się od niego powoli, wysuwając z uścisku, który nagle stał się zupełnie słaby, wypuszczając go.  
Opuścił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść wyczekującego smutno spojrzenia jasnych, ufnych oczu. Tak bardzo życzliwych mu.  
\- Nie powiesz mi – bardziej stwierdził, niż spytał Tadek na ten widok.   
Michał ciężko wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Mogę powiedzieć na głos, jeśli to cokolwiek ułatwi – odparł martwym, zrezygnowanym tonem – Nie mogę zostać. Bo jestem zbyt słaby i nie zwalczę tego. Nie dam rady – uniósł wzrok na jego twarz, dokończył gorzko – Jeśli zostanę, zmarnuję ci życie.  
Nowicki powoli wytrzeszczył oczy. Potem uniósł brwi, a jeszcze potem bezsensownie wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Co? – wymamrotał zdezorientowany.  
Michał westchnął ciężko.  
\- Tadku… ja wiem, że będziesz się ze mną kłócił. Ale w głębi serca wiesz, że mam rację. To nie jest życie, na jakie zasługujesz. Ja… ja nie jestem tym, kogo powinieneś przy sobie zatrzymać.  
\- No zaczynam się kłócić już – poinformował go Nowicki.  
\- Tadku…  
\- Bez urazy, ale gadasz bzdury. I to nie ma sensu. Więc… - bosman rozłożył lekko ręce – Nie zgadzam się.  
\- Spędziłem kilkanaście lat w piekle… - ton Michała zrobił się suchy i znużony – Nie radzę sobie z tym. Nie umiem spać, nie umiem o tym mówić. Męczą mnie ludzie. Jestem… jestem zniszczonym człowiekiem. I mam dość. Naprawdę… jestem zmęczony – odsunął się od niego jeszcze krok – Więc nie zapewnię ci życia, na jakie liczysz, zbliżając się do mnie. Przepraszam cię.  
\- Co…? – powtórzył jeszcze mniej rozumiejącym tonem Tadek.  
\- No do jasnej cholery, spójrz na mnie i powiedz, co widzisz! – warknął Michał, tracąc cierpliwość i cofając się jeszcze o krok – Ja wiem, że powinienem zrozumieć to wcześniej i… przepraszam…  
\- A mogę coś powiedzieć?   
\- Jeśli się będziesz bezsensownie wykłócał, to nie – syknął geolog przez zęby.  
\- Kazałeś mi spojrzeć i powiedzieć.  
\- W przenośni!  
\- Michał…   
\- Do diabła, możesz spróbować mi nie przerywać i…  
\- Michał, proszę – niecodziennie spokojny ton Tadka obniżył się znacząco – Daj mi się odezwać.   
Umilkł. Zacisnął szczęki i utkwił w nim zimno wyczekujący wzrok. Zamknął obie dłonie, ledwie wyczuł, jak zaczęły dygotać.  
\- No? – ponaglił go sucho.  
Duża, szorstka dłoń wysunęła się w jego stronę, zawisając tuż nad spiętym sztywno barkiem.  
\- Michał, czy ty się mnie boisz?  
\- Nie – odparł od razu sucho.  
\- To czemu ode mnie uciekasz? – spytał łagodnie marynarz, podchodząc krok ku niemu. Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy były zesłaniec zrobił krok w tył. Cicho dodał – Czemu się cofasz? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy…   
\- Wiem – kolejna krótka, wyduszona zza zębów odpowiedź.  
\- Więc czemu chcesz ode mnie uciec? O co z tym chodzi?  
Michał odwrócił wzrok od niego, jeszcze mocniej zacisnął szczęki i z trudem wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Ja sobie nie poradzę… - szepnął wreszcie – Ja wiem, że… że to skurwysyństwo, zwłaszcza po tym… co dla mnie zrobiliście, ale ja nie dam rady. Nie mam siły. Ja się w końcu po prostu poddam. I nie chcę, by ktokolwiek z was przy tym był.   
Nowicki wpatrywał się w niego chwilę w bolesnej ciszy. Ale skoro nic nie powiedział, Michał podjął dalej.  
\- Ja mogę udawać, że jest dobrze. Ale nie dam rady tak długo… nie dam rady wiecznie od tego uciekać. Przepraszam. Nie spałem od czterech dni… dziś chyba godzinę… Nie mam siły. Zamykam oczy i… i tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością… i… i może jednak miało być tak, że nie mieliście mnie uratować. Może tak ma być. I… i to jest w porządku… ja to… ja to rozumiem. Ale wiem, że Janek tego nie zrozumie… że ty nie zrozumiesz – wreszcie podniósł na niego wzrok i dokończył jeszcze ciszej – I dlatego proszę, byś zrozumiał choć to, że będąc przy mnie, nie zaznasz ani spokoju, ani czegokolwiek, co chciałeś odszukać. Więc po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju… i daj mi zniknąć ze swojego życia… póki nie jest za późno…  
Odwrócił wzrok od niego ponownie, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Jest za późno – odparł mu cicho bosman.  
\- Nie…  
\- Tak. I jeśli myślisz, że dam ci odejść po to, byś mógł się wykończyć, to naprawdę cię pojebało – dokończył znacznie bardziej wstrząśniętym tonem – Michał! – syknął z niedowierzaniem – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiłbyś w ten sposób bratu, tak?  
\- A myślisz, że dlaczego nie chcę, by patrzył, jak się wykańczam?!  
\- A dlaczego nie chcesz pozwolić sobie pomóc? – podjął marynarz, rozkładając dłonie.  
\- Jak niby?! – wydusił dygoczącym z nerwów głosem Michał.  
Rozłożone w wyczekującym geście dłonie spoczęły na jego barkach płynnym ruchem. Zachłysnął się oddechem, gdy przyciągnęły go ciasno w uścisk.  
Spróbował odepchnąć go od siebie.  
Ale Tadek po prostu zamknął ramiona na jego plecach i cierpliwie przeczekał gniewnie szarpanie się byłego zesłańca, aż ten znieruchomiał bezsilnie.  
\- Na przykład tak… - szepnął, głaszcząc ciepłą dłonią wstrząsane nerwowym dreszczem plecy.  
\- Puść mnie – warknął Michał na bezdechu.  
\- Nie. Nie mam zamiaru puszczać cię ani teraz, ani potem. Nie, skoro chcesz się sam zniszczyć… skoro chcesz się poddać.  
\- Tadku…  
\- Zamknij się cholera jasna na chwilę! – nie wytrzymał Tadek – Porypało cię? Ani ja cię nie puszczę, ani Janek, ani nikt z nas. Jesteś jednym z nas. Koniec gadania, morda w kubeł i bulgotać.   
Michał nie roześmiał się, ale przestał się wyrywać. Osłabł, oparł głowę czołem o obojczyk bosmana.   
\- Tadku… naprawdę… rozczarujesz się tylko.  
\- Nie.   
\- Jesteś dziecinnie uparty, posłuchaj i po prostu…  
\- Nie.  
\- Tadek…  
\- Nie.   
\- Czy ty do jasnej kurwy…?!  
Marynarz nagle odsunął się na tyle, by oprzeć dłonie na jego barkach i delikatnie, z namaszczeniem powtórzyć:  
\- Nie.   
Geolog z irytacją nabrał powietrza w płuca.  
\- Tadek.  
\- Nie. Nieważne, jak to powiesz. Odpowiedź to wciąż będzie „nie”. Nie zostawię cię. Nie puszczę samego w świat. Nie dam ci się wykończyć. Nie pozwolę zniknąć. Nie rozczaruję się tobą. Nie odpuszczę sobie… mogę tak długo, wiesz? – dodał ze spokojem.  
Michał zamknął oczy, powoli wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie jestem tym, kogo chcesz w życiu. Uwierz mi.  
Szorstka dłoń oparła się o jego policzek, powoli przesunęła w kojącym ruchu. Tadek uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Pozwól, że sam zadecyduję, kogo chcę, dobra?  
\- Nie możesz…  
\- Nie mogę co? – marynarz uniósł brwi – Kłócić się? Będę się kłócił z tobą, gwarantuję, do usranej śmierci i trzy dni dłużej. Nie będę ci pozwalał siedzieć nad pracą do późna, opuszczać posiłki czy zapominać o odpoczynku… - zamachał dłonią – Mogę w drodze wyjątku zgodzić się na kradnięcie mi kurtki, czy używanie mnie jako twojej antyludzkiej tarczy w tłumie.   
\- Tadku… - spróbował słabym tonem Michał.  
\- W pakiecie z obiadami, trzymaniem za rękę, ewentualnie chowaniem w uścisku, warczeniem na każdego, kto cię wkurzy, łamaniem karku każdemu, kto będzie zagrożeniem i budzeniem cię za każdym razem, gdy będziesz miał koszmary.  
\- Tadku…  
\- No i postaram się nie zrzucać cię z koi na ziemię.  
\- Tadek! – nie wytrzymał Michał z irytacją – Daj mi coś powiedzieć!  
\- No spoko, dawaj.  
\- Mógłbyś podejść do tego poważnie?  
\- Ależ ja mówię poważnie – Nowicki spokojnie pokiwał głową – Mówię, że jesteś w cholerę wartościowym człowiekiem, którego spotkały straszne rzeczy. Że zamierzam cię chronić i nauczyć wszystkiego od nowa. Że skoro mówisz, że nie masz siły… - uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wzruszył ramionami – To akurat tego mogę ci zapewnić aż nadto.  
\- Tadku, to… - Michał pokręcił głową – To nie będzie takie proste.  
\- No tak. Popatrz na Andrzeja i twojego brata. Kłótnie o to, kto mniej spał, średnio trzy razy dziennie, a nawet jak się pożrą, to i tak siedzą koło siebie i o siebie dbają. Proste to nie jest.  
\- Tadek… błagam…   
Nie dokończył tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Ciepłe dłonie z zaskoczenia przesunęły się z jego ramion na boki głowy, dociągając go łagodnym pewnym ruchem.   
Odebrano mu oddech. Tadek po prostu nie dał mu się kłócić dalej, zamykając mu usta swoimi w spokojnie zdeterminowanym, nieuchronnie pewnym ruchu.  
Zaskoczony, zduszony syk nie był jednak zbyt gorliwie negatywny. Michał uniósł dłoń, jak chciał nią odepchnąć od siebie twarz marynarza… a zamiast tego w połowie ruchu obrócił rękę i wczepił ją mocno w jego kark, dociągając Tadka bliżej siebie.  
Z trudem złapał oddech, gdy odsunęli się od siebie.  
Duże, ciepłe dłonie wciąż trzymały jego twarz z obu stron. Tadek pochylił się tak, by niemal zetknąć z nim czoło.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, uparciuchu zatracony – zaczął czule – Nie mam zamiaru z ciebie zrezygnować i mnie do tego nie przekonasz. Możesz sobie próbować. Ale nie pozbędziesz się mnie. Jesteś na mnie skazany… przykro, profesorku.  
Michał opanował już oddech, ale nie zdołał zwalczyć gorąca bijącego mu do twarzy. Odetchnął głęboko, nerwowo.  
\- To nie było czyste zagranie…  
Bosman zaśmiał się krótko, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Tego ci nie obiecywałem.  
\- Ale jeśli będziesz żałował…  
\- Nie będę – wyszeptał kategorycznie, znów pochylając się do niego. I tym razem ostateczny ruch wyszedł z drugiej strony.  
Michał przestał uciekać. Zrobił krok w pustkę i po prostu zdał się na los. I tym razem nie otrzymał od tego losu bólu.  
Tym razem złapały go wielkie, szorstkie, ciepłe dłonie, mocno tuląc do siebie i przytrzymując. Obiecując, że już wszystko będzie dobrze. Że go ocali. Że go zatrzyma. Że da mu swą siłę, jeśli jemu jej brak. Że go wybiera. Że go chce… jego, tylko jego… z tymi wszystkimi bliznami na ciele i umyśle… z całym mrokiem i strachem, ze wszystkimi słabościami. Jego. Po prostu jego.

I choć wiedział, że nawet jeszcze nie zaczęli najtrudniejszych chwil, choć miał świadomość, że czeka ich jeszcze od groma długich i trudnych – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę nastawienie Tadka – rozmów o tym, czego wtedy sobie nie powiedzieli… choć się bał, Michał po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł wtedy spokój.  
Sam nie wiedział, kiedy z powrotem przytulił twarz do silnego barku. Ale poczuł, jak objęto go ramionami i schowano twarz w jego włosach, głęboko oddychając. Poczuł silne, równomierne bicie drugiego serca tuż obok.  
I było dobrze… było po prostu dobrze…  
Schował się i zniknął dla całego świata. Był tylko dla tej jednej osoby. Tylko dla niego. 

  
*****

Tadka obudziły promienie słoneczne.  
Twarde deski na mostku jakoś mu nie przeszkadzały. Oparł się wygodniej plecami o ściankę przybudówki. Z sennym uśmiechem wyczuł pod swoją dłonią unoszące się w głębokim oddechu plecy.  
Poprawił ciasny uścisk, potem koc, którym przykrył Michała, gdy ten zasnął. Usnął mu w połowie rozmowy, siedząc obok niego na podłodze, po prostu nagle przestał mówić… zwinął się w kulkę, ładując głowę na bok bosmana i poszedł spać.  
I spał tak do białego rana. Tadek uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił ciemne włosy ręką.  
Powoli podniósł wzrok, gdy wyczuł na sobie ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Do stu zdechłych… tfu! Janek! – syknął z urazą, bo drugi z braci stał dosłownie krok od niego, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i bardzo groźną miną – Nie rób tak!  
\- Michał śpi? – spytał chłodno Smuga.  
\- Śpi – zgodził się z ciepłym uśmiechem bosman, ledwie zerknął na wtulonego w niego geologa.  
\- To dobrze… cieszę się – ton podróżnika wciąż był suchy – Ale jeśli go zranisz…  
\- Janek.  
\- To zabiję – dokończył groźnie Smuga.  
\- Brachu, ile my się znamy, co?  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, czy cię lubię, ile cię znam i czy ci ufam. To jest mój brat – wskazał wzrokiem rozczochraną od snu czuprynę – I jeśli masz być… z nim… to jedyna opcja, to… obiecaj, że…  
\- Dobrze – przerwał mu łagodnie marynarz – Obiecuję. Nic mu się nigdy nie stanie. Ochronię go… przed wszystkim. Pasuje?  
\- Tak – stwierdził Smuga, znacznie się rozluźniwszy – Pasuje.  
Tadek odpowiedział uśmiechem i jakby gdyby nigdy nic, pogłaskał ciemne włosy małym ruchem.  
Michał mruknął coś niezrozumiale, poprawiając głowę na jego boku. Nie otwierając oczu, wymamrotał sennie:  
\- Andrzej popsuł mi brata.  
\- Mówisz? – Tadek z trudem opanował śmiech.  
\- Mhm… kiedyś miałby wywalone. A się martwi… zrobił się miękki… Andrzej go popsuł, nauczył go troski o innych.  
\- Mówisz…? - bosman posłał tryumfalne spojrzenie Smudze.  
Ten miał bardzo urażoną minę. Prychnął cicho i poszedł sobie z mostka, usiłując ocalić resztki godności.  
Nowicki skrył śmiech. Michał uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Poszedł już? – szepnął nagle.  
\- Ty szujo… wiedziałeś, że on…?  
Wygładzoną spokojem twarz rozciągnął lekki uśmiech.  
\- Tadek, jestem Smuga. Umiem pozbywać się ludzi… nawet gdy śpię lub sen udaję.   
Bosman z rozbawieniem przesunął palcami po jego włosach. Ewidentnie znalazł sobie nowy ulubiony mały gest.  
\- Skoro się obudziłeś, to zaraz idziemy na śniadanie – orzekł.  
Ciemne oczy spojrzały na niego jeszcze średnio przytomnie.  
\- Będziesz mnie tak niańczył cały czas?  
\- Mhm. Przyzwyczajaj się – Tadek wyszczerzył się szeroko, bardzo z siebie zadowolony, gdy otrzymał w odpowiedzi spokojny, silny uśmiech pełen czegoś, co było jego dziełem.   
Pełen nadziei, że kolejny dzień może być lepszy.

Ubyło tej ziemi dwóch samotnych ludzi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że kanonicznie oni się nawet nie poznali.  
> No cóż, tutaj kanon został zjedzony przez Yeti, albo go zasypało tak mniej więcej gdzieś koło Leh.
> 
> \\__/ - - - koszyczek na skargi i zażalenia, pytania o sens shipu i podstawy do zmiany postaw bohaterów, 
> 
> \\__/ - - - koszyczek na zamówienia oneshotów z tym shipem,


End file.
